


Eyeful

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot confronts John about that damn nude photo and gets an eyeful of something he never needed to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyeful

Elliot stared at the picture in disbelief. He had known John had posed nude in his youth (and probably now too, for Fin, those two were fucking _kinky_ , he knew), but it was one thing to _know_ and another to _see_. Somehow he had found the newspaper article about the nude photo and was just glad John’s dick was censored.

Not that fucking marijuana tattoo, though, and that’s what was setting Elliot off right now. A cop with _that_ tattoo? What the hell?

He stormed over to John, picture in his hand, and demanded, “What the fuck, John? You have a _pot leaf tattoo_?” He waved the photo for emphasis.

“That was _body paint_ , you unbelievable imbecile,” John snapped.

“Don’t fucking lie to me, John, I know you’re no stranger to tattoos – saw the ones on your arms! How could you _do_ that? You’re a _cop_ , for God’s sake!”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” John snapped. “It really _was_ body paint, I don’t _have_ that tattoo!” He yanked his shirt up to prove it.

Elliot looked for a second, then covered his eyes. “God, John!” he screamed.

“What?” John demanded. “You were the one who made such a fuss about a non-existent tattoo!”

“Not _that_! Your… piercing!”

John looked down and flushed. He had put in a belly button ring today, one that looked like a dick. It was one of Fin’s favorites. 

Cragen came out of his office just then and took in the tableau. He said wearily, “John, I don’t know _why_ you’re showing Elliot your penis-shaped navel ring, nor, honestly, do I want to. Please just pull your damn shirt back down.”

John flushed redder and yanked his shirt down, covering the piercing. He was just glad he hadn’t yanked it up so far his nipple ring showed, too.

Fin was at his desk, howling with laughter.

John stormed over to him and hissed in his ear, “You keep that up and I’ll ‘accidentally’ tell everyone about _your_ nipple ring.” (Fin had quickly gotten a nipple ring to match John’s).

Fin just laughed harder, unable to stop. He had just glanced over at Liv, who had been strangely silent during all of this, to find her Googling quietly where to buy a dick-shaped navel ring. He nudged John and pointed, and the hint of a smile tugged at John’s lips, too. “Okay, fine, it was _kinda_ funny,” he admitted. “And working Elliot up is always fun.”


End file.
